Fight Like A Fox
by BendFire
Summary: I can't tell you it will give it away. Just read.


Ok I was driving to Panda Express and this hit me like a bus. So I'm gonna try to write it.

Disclaimer: Poor College student…. Don't own jack.

A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

"_Pain…I've never felt so much pain…" The large Kitsune lay down in her newly created cell._

"_I have lost everything…my Mate, my Kits there all gone." A small tear formed at the corner of the Kitsune's eye._

"_And this village…The village I promised to protect…I have failed. I have failed as a demon and I have failed you Arashi… my friend… I have failed you." The tear that had swelled in his eye fell to the ground of his prison. The tear was slowly followed by another and then another more quickly as the King of Demons cried himself to sleep. His last though before falling into dreams was "I deserve this prison."_

_B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b_

9 Months Before

He was stuck. How half a mountain had fallen on him he did not know. He had been lost deep in thought. His kits were due any time. He knew this even though his mate did not verbalize it. But how could they not be his Mates belly was now quit large. So large in fact that he wondered if she would ever return to her 'normal' size. Even after she gave birth to the kits. Not that it would mater to him either way. However he had no more time to think of that as a large avalanche had come upon him. Had he not moved at the last second he would have been crushed however even he with his great demonic speed could not move completely out of the way.

So now he was stuck. His hind legs and most of the bottom half of his body crushed in such an awkward position that he could not move to dig himself out. On top of that the pain in his crushed lower half was so great he could not summon his charka to free himself. Yes he was most definitely stuck. He tried to move again but whimpered as pain shot up his back. If he weren't in so much pain he would laugh. To think him the strongest Demon in all existents mad into a whimpering fox by nothing more than a rock. 'That my own tails probably released in the first place.' The Kyuubi thought. Granted the 'Rock' was half a mountain. However that wasn't important at the moment.

What was important was how he was going to turn around and dig himself out of his rocky prison. He tried to move again and again was rewarded with a lightning bolt of pain. Forcing a low growl from his throat.

"It appears you are stuck demon" came a voice from just below him. The demon started. Looking down at the human who had addressed him. It was truly a sad day for Kyuubi when a human could approach so close to him without him noticing. Of course

That would soon be corrected he thought brining his paw down on the human at his feat. It felt good to kill something. "Hmmm. It appears that this mountain is crushing the entire lower part of your body Demon."

Once again the Kyuubi started. Turning his head to look at where the voice was coming from he saw the human standing on top of a rock sticking out of the mountain about eye level with the large Kitsune. "**I am aware of that. And I'm not stuck, human.**"

"Oh, so you have this mountain on your back because it's comfortable?"

"**Shut up Human, or I will crush you.**" Said the Kyuubi. Being careful not to cringe at the pain that shot through his body.

"I could help you get fr-" The human tried to say but was cut off by an enormous laugh.

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHA You a pathetic Negin help me? If I, the king of Demons, can not get free what makes you think that you could help me?**"

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it. Besides I thought you weren't stuck."

"**Shut up human and leave me be. With a little sleep I will be able to move this mountain. Yes,**"said the Kitsune agreeingwith himself** "that's all I need a bit of sleep and when I do get out I will hunt you down and kill you human.**"

"Fine I'll leave Demon but I will return tomorrow"

C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

ONE MONTH LATER

"**You did not come yesterday human**" said the Kyuubi. He had become used to the young Negin male coming everyday since the mountain had fallen on him. The young blond, although the Kitsune would never admit it, had been good company over the last month. However Kyuubi could not lower his pried to ask the human for help in escaping what he began to think of his prison. For some reason he had sourly missed this human that day. He could still not move enough to summon charka. It appeared that since the mountain still lay on his back it could not heal itself. So he waited for the young human to return.

"I'm sorry Demon but you see my wife has become pregnant and I could not leave her." And with those words it came crashing down on the demon. He had not seen his own mate in a month. He was not worried for her safety. He would have sensed if she was in danger. However what if she had given birth to his Kits without him. 'That's it' the Kyuubi thought 'I must swallow my pride just this once or I may loose the chance to see my Kits born.'

"**Hu...Arashi…my…my mate is also pregnant. In fact my Kits are due very soon.**" At this the human lit up. "Really Kyuubi? That is amazing. You must be very happy."

"**Yes…**" thought the Kyuubi out loud "**Yes I am**"he had never thought about it that way. But yes he was 'happy' that he would soon be a father and his mate a mother. Suddenly he heard a loud yell come from the human behind him and when he turned his head to see what was wrong. He watched as the human's chakra spiked to well beyond what he had previously thought a human could reach. Then the human cried out "RESENGAN" a ball of pure flowing energy coming into being in the human's hand. When it came into contact with the side of the mountain above the Kyuubi there was an explosion so big the Kyuubi had to shut his eyes. The pure energy had Split the mountain in half and freeing the demon. The Kitsune watched as his body began to mend itself. "**Why?**" he asked he turned to the human "**Why?**"

"Because Kyuubi-sama no one should miss the birth of their children." He said looking up at the Kitsune with a smile as he passed out.

D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d

Arashi- POV

Arashi awoke slowly. His head was fogy but he was in a warm place and his body was lying comfortably on a fur bed…'Fur?' Arashi thought and sat up. Trying to look around but his head being so fogy he could only see blurred images and in such a dark place he could not even make out what those represented.

"**Ah. So your awake human?**" 'Kyuubi' he thought. 'No it's to…to…feminine?'

"Who are you?" he asked

"**I am Saishima (A/N completely pulled out of my ass) Mate of the Kyuubi no Kitsune**" she said

"Why am I here?" he asked

"**I do not know. My Mate brought you here while you were unconscious. When I asked him why he brought a human to our den he said not to ask, so I did not. Then he said I was to share my warmth with you until you woke and not to kill you. What ever you did for him it must have been a great thing or you would not be here now. Or if you were here you would not be alive.**" Said the female Kitsune. She was a large demon. Not as large as the Kyuubi but she was still large with red fur and six flowing tails each tipped with white. He was very glad she was told not to eat him. Even with a swollen belly she looked menacing.

"Well he probably wouldn't want you to know he got squashed by a mountain and it took him a whole month for him to ask me for help."

"**Ku** **ku ku. To think my great Kyuubi lowered to ask a human for help.**" The Saishima said.

"**I did not ask for help. Especially from a human.**" Said Kyuubi trying to save his pried"**He simply freed me on his own.**" And failing miserably

"**Ku ku ku"**

"**Why do you laugh at me Mate?**" the Kyuubi asked with a growl as he moved threateningly close to the female his teeth bearded

"**Because my mate.**" She said "**I have never been so happy.**" The Kyuubi looked at her with a startled expression "**you have never showed any form of carrying to anything since you have become king.**"

"**I can not look week you know that. If I look week other demons will come to challenge me and then we would have no peace.**"

"**Even to my you have grown cold my Mate. But it is good to see that the Kitsune I chose to be my Mate is still in there somewhere.**" She rubbed her head against him and a noise that could only be explained as a purr escaped her throat. "**And for now that is good enough.**" And with that the to snuggled and curled up in a ball together basking in the presence of each other for the first time in a great many years. When Arashi thought he had been forgotten he began to move toward the entrance of the den. How ever the voice of the Kyuubi stopped him "**Arashi**"

"Yes Kyuubi-sama?"

"**Will you come back to this cave in 13 days?**"

"Yes Kyuubi-sama, but why?"

"**That is the day my Kits will be born and I want you to be here to witness it.**"

"Then I will be here Kyuubi-sama"

E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

13 days later

Arashi ran to Kyuubi's den. He did not know why but he was nervous. 'Maybe it's because you're going to the den of the most powerful demon alive to see his kid's be born' he thought to himself 'who the fuck wouldn't be nervous.' He pushed himself faster. 'Better not be late'.

He arrived at the opening the lead to the den. "Kyuubi?" he called

"**Good you are here.**" Said the Kyuubi "**follow me**" he said and Arashi did. They walked into the den when they got within 200 yards of the female the Kyuubi stopped "**stay here. If you come closer you will die.**" Said the Kyuubi. And Arashi understood. It was not till the Kyuubi continue did he knottiest the killing intent leaking off Saishima. So Arashi stayed there and pondered why the Kyuubi had invited him to see this. For thirteen days he had pondered this. And for 13 hours more he was unable to come up with an answer. Until the kits were born and he saw as the two large Kitsunes lick the new Kits clean. They seemed so peaceful the killing intent was gone. That's when it hit him like half a mountain falling on his head. The Kyuubi had invited him a human to see the king of demons when he was weakest. He a human was able to see the King of Demons the Kyuubi no Kitsune with all his shields down. But he still did not understand why.

Then the Kyuubi looked at him "**Come.**" He said. Arashi walked to the two giant Kitsune feeling even smaller than he usually did next to them. Still to stunned to talk Arashi stayed silent. "**Arashi.**" Said the Kyuubi

"Y-yes Kyuubi-sama." He said doing his best to cover his stutter.

"**I want you to have this.**" And using his tail the Kyuubi grabbed a scroll from the back of his cave.

"What is this?" asked Arashi picking up the scroll.

"**It is the summoning contract of Kitsunes**."

Arashi's eye's widened "Huh? But why…Why me. The Kitsunes have never given a summoning contract to anyone."

"**Arashi you have given me the privilege of seeing my Kits born and you have shared the moment that I was at my weakest. I do not know how you did it but you have become someone I wish to protect. I would like to see your own Kits born but since that is not possible. I wish you to have this. Know that for as long as I live I will protect what is your like I protect what is mine. And Kitsunes will always protect your family.**"

"Thank you Kyuubi-sama"

"**No go. I wish to be with my Family.**"

F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f

And for 7 Months the world seemed to be happy. Konoha was part of no wars and it became a place of both national commerce and trade. It seemed that Konoha was entering into a Golden age under there Golden haired Yodamie.

Alas it was not to be. For unknown to both the Kyuubi and Arashi until it was too late. Orochimaru stole the contract from the Hokage mansion. In his endeavor to become more powerful then Arashi he tried to summon the Kyuubi. Instead he summoned many other Kitsunes in his anger when he got a Kitsune family a mother and her four kits. He killed them. Then giving up and deciding such week foxes were not becoming of such a powerful ninja like him he put the scroll back in the Hokage tower and left. 'At least if nothing else this village will know not to cross Orochimaru' thought and left.

When Kyuubi felt his Mate and Kit's life-forces extinguish he was sent into a blind rage and attacked the nearest village. Konoha. Arashi unable to calm the Kitsune gave his life to seal the demon away. However he could not use just anything to seal the Kyuubi. Only a human could contain such a powerful demon and only a newborn could survive the reshaping of their chakra coils. Arashi being unable to ask the village for a newborn used his own son who his wife had died to give birth to that very morning. It was with a heavy heart that Arashi left this world. But at least his son would be a hero and maybe his friend would forgive him one day.

G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g

_The Kyuubi woke suddenly. Sweet covered its body. "I know that I have failed you Arashi. But I hope you will not hate me for what I am about to do." He looked out of his prison bars. "Kit I know you are to young to understand me so I will leave this message for you." Kyuubi made several thousand demonic seals with hit tails and spoke. _

"_My Strength is yours." And with a shudder he began to feel his strength begin to seep away._

"_My Knowledge is yours" And even though he could not remember them he knew he was forgetting all the seals he once knew._

"_My Power is yours" And his chakra began to seep into the floor of his prison._

"_Arashi… Alive I could not fulfill my promise but with this I will at least protect your legacy." And with that Kyuubi faded away._

_**A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a**_

Well that's the first prologue. Ummmm. I could really use a Beta if anyone's interested.

R&R

Tell what pairings you guys want.


End file.
